Capacitors employ low temperature thermoplastic dielectric thin film polymers, such as polypropylene (PP), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polycarbonate, polyethylene-2,6-naphthalate, polyvinylidene difluoride (PVDF), polyphenylene oxide, and polyphenylene sulfide, either metallized or maintained between metal foil electrodes. Metalized film capacitors are used extensively in a broad range of electrical and electronic equipment that include motor run and motor start circuits for air conditioners, fluorescent and high intensity light ballasts, power supplies, telecommunication equipment, instrumentation, hybrid electric vehicles, grid convertors, pulsed power applications, and medical electronics. In many of these applications, the metallized capacitors are used to store energy.